


it's the most wonderful time of the year

by magicandlight



Series: The States [38]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Family Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 14:51:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13102482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicandlight/pseuds/magicandlight
Summary: "Did you see them going off to fight? Children of the barricade who didn't last the night-!""SINGING LES MIS DURING A SNOWBALL FIGHT IS UNCALLED FOR, ANNALISE SERENITY JONES."(alternatively, a collection of christmas moments between states)





	it's the most wonderful time of the year

**1810**  
Scarlett raises her eyebrows. "Next time, I'm just gonna give her a box."

Corey, sitting in her box, seems to like the box the present came in more than the present itself.

 **1819**  
Timothy blinks. "I'm sorry, did you wallpaper our room in mistletoe for any specific reason?"

Kendall snorts. "Nah, I just... um... like how they look?"

Timothy laughs. "If you wanted to kiss me, you could have asked, you know? We've been dating for a few years now."

 **1828**  
Ginny stared at the opened box in front of her.

Jefferson's violin, the one she had thought was lost across the ocean, gleams. Freshly polished and tuned

Scott shifted his weight to the other foot. "Do you like it?"

"How?" Her voice is small.

Scott mutters something about favors as he watches her reaction. "You do like it, right?"

He looks so nervous and worried that she won't.

Ginny feels like her heart could burst from all the love and affection she feels for him at that moment.

"I love it."

 **1901**  
"Please don't let go." Cait grits out as she wobbles on her borrowed ice skates again.

Oliver laughs, pulling her a little further. "I'm not going to let you fall, Cait."

Cait narrows her eyes at him. "Yeah, well, I distinctly remember last year."

"Oh come on! I couldn't just ignore Anna throwing snowballs at me. It's basically a declaration of war."

Cait huffs. "I guess that's true."

Oliver smiles.

 **1950**  
"...Do we really need this many Christmas cookies...?" Emily said hesitantly.

Evangeline and Nate slowly looked up.

Evangeline nodded decisively. "Of course we do."

 **1963**  
"Hm~"

Eli- who's currently sprawled out on the couch- doesn't even open his eyes before he speaks. "Marisol. Julian. It doesn't matter how much I love you guys, if you wake me up, I will kill you. Violently. Until you are dead."

 **1972**  
Lani is practically vibrating with excitement as she darts to the tree, scooping up a gift and shoving it at Sasha.

"Open it!"

"Okay, okay, I'm doing it."

Sasha gets the lid off and goes silent.

Lani is bouncing. "I got Flora to help me get them and Austin helped me paint it and I had to ask Michael to help me put it together because the first one fell apart but you like it right? Right?"

Sasha grabbed the top, pulling the mobile from the box.

The seventeen Apollo mission badges spin around a messily-painted Earth and a slightly-too-big moon.

Lani leans forward, tapping the moon so that it spins- orbits!- around the Earth.

Sasha beams. "It's great. I love it."

 **1978**  
"Hey, Charlotte~"

"Yea-" Charlie cut herself off with a yelp as a snowball was smashed onto her head.

She shot an incredulous look at Aidan, who had the nerve to look proud of himself.

"......I'm not gonna kiss you for the rest of Christmas vacation." She announced decidedly and spun on her heel, going back inside.

"Wait, what? Charlotte, sweetheart, wait up! Isn't that kind of a rash decision?"

 **1982**  
Austin watches the competition in wonder.

When Mindy had first casually mentioned the figure skating competition, he hadn't realized she was  _competing_.

Sure, he'd seen her play hockey, but even he knew there was a big difference between hockey and figure skating.

He holds his breath as he watches her jump, only exhaling when she lands perfectly.

 **1986**  
Michael tugs Cordelia away from their siblings and out into the hall.

She looks at him oddly, no doubt wondering what the hell he's doing

Michael exhales shakily, reaching into his pocket and offering her the little box that had caused him so much trouble since he'd bought it on a whim.

Cordelia gives him another confused look before she unties the ribbon.

Michael looks away, only looking back at her when Cordelia inhales sharply in surprise.

"It's so pretty." She breathes.

Michael lets out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding.  _She liked it_. "Do you want me to fasten it?"

Cordelia smiles, showing her dimples. "Yes."

He takes the bracelet out of the box, slipping it around the wrist she holds out.

It takes three tries to fasten the clasp because his hands are shaking.

He'd seen it in the store when he was looking for Mindy's present, and he'd remembered laying in Cordelia's bed, her solar system mobile spinning above him with Cordelia asleep against his shoulder, and the time he'd pissed her off and she flung an astronomy atlas at him. And he'd seen the bracelet, with the phases of the moon, and he'd bought it without thinking.

He finally fastens the bracelet and dares to look at Cordelia.

She smiles at him.

Michael smiles back.

And Cordelia rises up on her toes and presses a kiss to his cheek. "Thank you." She says, and goes back to the other states.

Michael stands there in shock for another minute or so.

 **1990**  
"What happened to your hair?" Foster wonder aloud, staring at Sam's hair, which is currently bright red.

Sam sticks out her tongue at him. "Christmas spirit." She says, tying a green ribbon around her ponytail. "Also I may have lost a bet."

 **1999**  
"This one's yours." Riley says shortly, passing it to Cass and digging back through the pile.

After a while, he decides he's gotten them all their presents out and goes to sit beside his sister.

He raises an eyebrow at one of Cass's presents- a black box tied with a blue ribbon.

"What's that one?"

Cass shrugs, picking it up. "It's from Cecilia." She unties the ribbon, lifting the lid.

Riley catches a glimpse of delicate blue lace before Cass is slamming the lid back down, flushing from the roots of her hair to her shoulders.

"I'm going to murder my girlfriend." She says very quietly.

Riley snorts.

 **2010**  
"Where do you find Christmas socks that hideously festive?" Will pokes at the legs currently clad in knee-high socks decorated with just about every Christmas symbol possible in every color imaginable.

Del grins at her brother. "Internet. Wonderful invention."

 **2012**  
"Did you see them going off to fight? Children of the barricade who didn't last the night-!"

Kit sighs long-sufferingly at his sister's antics and focuses on building up their fort.

"SINGING LES MIS DURING A SNOWBALL FIGHT IS UNCALLED FOR, ANNALISE SERENITY JONES."

Anna lobs another snowball. It hits someone if the yelp that follows is any clue. "Did you see them lying where they died-!"

There's a scream across the field. "HOW DARE YOU!"

"WAS THAT NECESSARY?!"

"Okay, the only time I watched that was when Brooke forced me too and I fell asleep, but even I know that was _too far_."

 **201** **4**  
Aidan shoves the coffee cup towards Callie, who looks at it suspiciously. "Taste that."

Callie closes her eyes, crosses herself, and picks up the mug.

She takes exactly one little bitty sip before she's gagging.

Helena looks at it curiously and takes a tiny sip herself.

"Aidan what did  _you do. That isn't coffee, that's peppermint-flavored death!_ "

 **201** **5**  
"Dad's asleep." Sasha says in shock.

The rest of the states quiet down, looking over at the couch to confirm, that yes, Alfred was indeed passed out on it.

They exchange looks before Charlie stands, unwrapping the blanket tied around her shoulders like a cape and draping it over Alfred.

After that, Callie tosses over her pillow pet- the one Nate had got her as a joke but she still slept with- across the room to Christina, who's the closest.

Christina tucks it under Alfred's head and they continue the gift exchange, albeit much quieter.


End file.
